In general, an application development environment is used to develop mobile applications that run on mobile phones. Conventional mobile application development environments available in the market are very complex to use and are also very expensive. Further, these application development environments do not have the option to develop applications to multi-platform mobile devices. Also, the existing environments can be used only by a user who is technically skilled in software coding, as the codes are required to build a mobile application. Unless the person is skilled in software coding, it is a difficult task for a user to build such mobile applications.
Further, designing a mobile that is cost effective and user friendly is another difficult task due to different types and skilled levels of users. Further, different types of features have to be available to a user in order to make use of them to build a mobile application. Also, the various steps involved in creating and designing an application must not be monotonous and time consuming. In addition, the user must also have the option of having a preview of the application that is being built. However, the existing mobile application development environments do not have the preview feature.
Many applications for use in mobile devices are being built for use by individual users as well as by small and medium businesses/enterprises. This opportunity is opening up as they queue up to access the mobile value chain to provide products and services to their existing clients and as well as to the new clients. Small and medium businesses/enterprises conversion to mobile transaction models is 15% currently. It is an opportunity to be tapped. Moreover, device manufacturers have 95% applications in non-revenue model. This is also a significant conversion opportunity.
Further, small and medium businesses/enterprises transiting to using mobile applications for their products and services by using cost-effective third party solutions is the opportunity worldwide. The enterprises will continue to push for cost-effective solutions that maximize business benefits that are tangible or intangible. Hence, the mobile application solutions are a huge potential to be tapped.
Therefore, there always existed a need to build a completely automated mobile ecosystem independent of device manufacturers that allows application building mobile applications by using a wizard based environment and drag and drop feature. This feature makes the mobile application development environment simple and cost effective. Also, there exists a need to build a simulator in order to assist the user to depict the real time development of the mobile application that is being built.